fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
NickSplat
NickSplat is a channel that plays classic programming from the 90s of Nickelodeon including Season 1 of Spongebob Squarepants, Season 1 - Season 6 of Rugrats, Season 1 - Season 4 of Hey Arnold and more. The channel also airs programming like 90s Classics LIVE which has members of teams that work with a cirtain 90s programme and 90s Classics Reborn in HD with 90s programming film scanned into HD. Despite the channel mostly airing 90s programming Hey Arnold! The Movie did air once but it is currently unknown why Spongebob I was a teenage Gary Warning When NickSplat air Spongebob Squarepants if the episode is I was a teenage Gary a warning is aired with the announcer saying "The Following Episode Contains Scenes That May Scare Young Children".The reason for this warning was never announced by Nickelodeon but is thought to be due to the episode being banned in other countries and the episode is famous for scaring young children when Spongebob transforms into a snail. For some reason from the 2nd April 2016 the warning stopped airing and the episode played normally but parents ended up complaining for no warning and they started airing again on 9th April 2016. Launch The channel was announced on 1st December 2015 with an ad for the channel originally called "Nickelodeon Splat". The name was changed on the 10th December 2015 due to being too long and was changed to NickSplat. The channel was launched on Christmas Day but it shocked a lot of people for launching during the festive season but viewers still seemed to enjoy the channel. Schedule 25th December 2015 06:00am Spongebob Squarepants Help Wanted / Reef Blower / Tea At The Treedome 06:30am 90s Classics LIVE 07:00am Hey Arnold Downtown as Fruits / Eugene's Bike 07:30am 90s Classics Reborn in HD Spongebob Squarepants Bubblestand / Ripped Pants 08:00am Rugrats Tommy's First Birthday 08:30am Spongebob Squarepants Jellyfishing / Plankton 09:00am CatDog Dog Gone / All You Can't Eat 09:30am 90s Classics Reborn in HD Spongebob Squarepants Help Wanted / Reef Blower / Tea At The Treedome 10:00am NickToons on NickSplat 12:00pm CatDog Flea or Die / CatDog Food 12:30pm 90s Classics LIVE 01:00pm Spongebob Squarepants Naughty Nautical Neighbours / Boating School 01:30pm 90s To The Present 02:00pm Spongebob Squarepants Help Wanted / Reef Blower / Tea At The Treedome 02:30pm Hey Arnold Downtown as Fruits / Eugene's Bike 03:00pm Nicktoons on NickSplat 06:00pm Spongebob Squarepants Pizza Delivery / Home Sweet Pineapple 06:30pm 90s Classics LIVE 07:00pm Rugrats Barbecue Story / Waiter, There's a Baby in My Soup 07:30pm 90s Classics LIVE 08:00pm 90s Classics LIVE 08:30pm 90s Classics LIVE 09:00pm Closedown 09:30pm Teleshopping 26th December 2015 The channel was down most the day due to a technical fault 05:50am NickSplat returns in 10 minutes 05:55am Welcome back to NickSplat 06:00am Rugrats Hour At The Movies / Slumber Party / Baby Commercial / Little Dude 07:00am Best Moments From The 90s 09:00am This Is NickSplat 12:00pm Teleshopping 07:00pm Spongebob Night (8 Episodes of Spongebob) 09:00pm Teleshopping 27th December 2015 06:00am 90s vs Today Poll 06:05am Spongebob Squarepants Naughty Nautical Neighbours / Boating School 06:35am Spongebob Squarepants Pizza Delivery / Home Sweet Pineapple 07:05am This is NickSplat (Schedule Cleanup) 07:30am 90s Classics LIVE 08:00am 90s Classics Reborn in HD Spongebob Squarepants Hooky / Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy I I 08:30am Rugrats Beauty Contest / Baseball 09:00am Rugrats Ruthless Tommy / Moose Country 09:30am Rugrats Grandpa's Teeth / Momma Trauma 10:00am Hey Arnold (Episode Unknown) 10:30am Hey Arnold (Episode Unknown 11:00am Hey Arnold! The Movie (No Ads) 12:16pm This is NickSplat (Schedule Clean Up) 12:30pm NickToons on NickSplat 03:00pm Spongebob Squarepants Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy / Pickles 03:30pm Rugrats Real or Robots? / Special Delivery Category:Channels